Amongst The Stars
by Kendama
Summary: Short sweet songfic about Inuyasha and Kouga. Yaoi InuKou. Please RR! Thank you!


Hey everyone! This is my first piece of fanfiction. It's a short, songfic, which i'm still deciding if I should change from a one-shot, to a full story. I'm not expecting brilliant reviews on this one. So please, R/R w/ criticism so I can improve my writing, and hopefully one day create something awesome!

**A/N:** I (sadly) do not own Inuyasha or Kouga... :cries:

**Song:** Fly me to the Moon (slow, orchestrated version) - Megumi Hayashibara

**Amongst The Stars...**

_I couldn't believe it. He loved me in return. There were days were I felt so lonely, so cold, and so depressed, that I wanted to just end my life. On the night of the full moon, I couldn't take it anymore, so I climbed up the tallest mountain in the area, and prepared to dive into the dark, lethean waters that were thousands of feet below, so I could forget the world - so I could forget my life. Suddenly, like a ray of hope, he saved me from making the worst possible mistake in the world. When he stopped me from jumping off the cliff that night, he stared at me, and his eyes showed me his true feelings. No one spoke. No one moved and we had no clue what the hell we were doing. After what seemed to be a lifetime of looking into each other eyes, he leaned over, kissed me, and whispered into my ear. "Aishiteru Zutto Inu-chan..." (I will love you forver, Inu-chan)  
_

(**A/N**: Okay, all italicized words from now on are song lyrics)

It was a warm, beautiful, crisp autumn night. Inuyasha was sitting on a hill that was overlooking the peaceful nearby village, waiting for him. The sky was illuminated with the moon and the stars. He seldom was able to look at such a magnificent scene in the middle of autumn, as he had been traveling with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou almost incessantly for the past few years. Now, since Naraku had been defeated, and everyone had gone their seperate ways, he was able to look at the beautiful night sky as often as he liked. The midnight sky always told him a story of sadness and woe. However, since he came into Inuyasha's life, the sky told a different story, one that made Inuyasha filled with happiness and love.

_Fly me to the moon,_

_And let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, darling, kiss me_

Inuyasha's heart was filled with excitement, love and eagerness. He had told him to meet him there, as he wanted to spend some quality time with Inuyasha. As he waited, he thought about him, how he had saved him from suicide.'Nobody would have ever done that for me', he thought.

'I hope he truely feels as strongly about me as I do about him, I don't want to be hurt again...' Suddenly, a figure jumped down from a nearby tree - it was him. Inuyasha's eyes were filled with so many emotions as the man walked towards him. "I've been waiting for-" said Inuyasha as his sentence was cut off by a deep loving kiss from the man.

"I'm glad you're here, I've missed you so damn much" said the man. Inuyasha blushed, and embraced the taller man.

"Thank you for saving me, I wanted to tell you that--" The taller man looked at Inuyasha, lovingly and placed his finger on Inuyasha lips, as a command to be quiet. He then sat down next to a nearby tree, using it as support for his back. He then motioned for Inuyasha to sit inbetween his strong legs. Instantaeously Inuyasha accepted his gesture, and sat down. "I love you, Kouga" whispered Inuyasha as he sat down.

"I love you too, Inu-chan" said Kouga as he chuckled to Inuyasha's immediate acceptance to his gesture.

Inuyasha was so happy. He was sitting in the one place in the entire world where he truely felt at home. He felt as if nothing in the world could harm him. He slowly leaned back on Kouga, blushing, as their bodies made contact. Kouga, noticing Inuyasha's blush, smiled, because he thought it was the most cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Anata wa honto ni kawaii desu (You look really cute)"

_Fill my heart with song,_

_and let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words..._

As they both viewed the beautiful midnight sky, Kouga embraced Inuyasha, as if he would never see him ever again. He then started to feel tired, so he fully leaned back on the tree, and began to close his eyes. With Inuyasha slowly falling asleep in his arms, he departed into a deep slumber, saying 3 final words before sleep enveloped him.

_I love you._

---

A/N: I hope you all liked it! I thought it would be better to start off with something small, and work my way up in the FF ranks, LOL. Please R/R, I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or not, but i'm definately considering on expand the chapters.

Thanks for reading everyone,

-Kendama 


End file.
